


I Feel As Though, If I Might

by Ranzatsu



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, just cute stuff really, muddler is anxious as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranzatsu/pseuds/Ranzatsu
Summary: Muddler's late night thinking turns into a talk with the Joxter.





	I Feel As Though, If I Might

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in just a few hours because I needed more sweet content of these two, sorry if its not too good but I hope you all like it! Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated!! ^^

It was late, very late, the stars were bright and shined onto the ocean reflecting a beauty of which there was no comparison, or so the Muddler thought in that moment.

The Oshun Oxtra was moored near a small island where they had gathered supplies they needed, mainly fresh water and food. The day had ended with Moomin and Hodgkins retiring for the night, he assumed the Joxter had too as it was well into the night now. Muddler had tried to sleep but he couldn’t quiet his mind enough to.

He ended up climbing out of his tin with a few boxes of his collection, he intended to sort them until he was tired enough to sleep but his thoughts just followed.  
He moved bits and pieces around and moved on when he thought they were in the right place, he held up a light blue button against the moon, it really reminded him of his friends eyes, eyes of which when he searched through them he felt as if he was lost at sea, not in a lonely sense but as if he was exactly where he was meant to be.

He shook his head face reddening at the thought, he placed the button back in the box and would get back to that one later. He continued at this for well over an hour, losing focus to his thoughts then shaking them away until he gave up and stared into the starry sky.

Muddler didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, thinking, when he heard light footsteps approach. He knew it was Joxter he could recognise the sounds of his steps anywhere not to mention the strong smell of smoke that followed.

Without a word the Joxter sat beside him and took another drag from his pipe. Muddler’s thoughts made him feel a little awkward but in the end he was thankful for the company, it wasn’t the first time Joxter had sat with him late at night when neither could sleep but it did make him wonder, what kept the Joxter awake at night? He surmised that he probably would never know since his friend was never one to say how he felt unless it was to do with his dislike for laws, rules and authority…

“It’s a nice night I suppose..” Joxter spoke up as he watched the smoke drift into the cool air.

“Oh indeed!” Muddler scrambled for words. “A clear day tomorrow i should think.”

Joxter blew more smoke into the night “perhaps.”

They moved back into a comfortable silence as the Joxter finished up what was left in his pipe. Muddler began to wring his hands, perhaps he should say something? But what if he said the wrong thing and ruined their friendship? No, no it was important to speak one's mind especially when you cared for another person deeply. But then again, on the other hand…

“...Joxter? ...do you often.. think?” not what he intended to say but it’s out there now.

The mumrik placed his pipe into his pocket and sat his hat beside him.  
“Yes, I often do. About many things, it’s a nasty business sometimes however.”

“Excuse me but nasty? Whatever do you think?” Muddler quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing so sinister you know! Sometimes… maybe I think things I shouldn’t, like things that would be nice.”

“Goodness me! What’s so nasty about that?”

“I..” Muddler could swear his friends face was a tad red but Joxter placed his hat back onto his head effectively covering his face. “I’ve said as much as I’m willing, what about you Muddler? What do you often think?”

Muddler could feel his own face begin to warm, he gulped a little but he was adamant that he should say something no matter how fast his heart was beating or how his paws trembled anxiously.

“Well…. If you don’t mind if I should speak my mind.. Please.”

“Of course.” Joxter’s tail flicked about with interest.

“Often I think of nice things too… how it would be nice to be thought of in the same way but excuse me! While I was thinking I thought there was no comparison to the beauty of the stars twinkling onto the ocean but.. I.. I can say that I was wrong, truly.”

He looked to his friend, his tail had stopped flicking and his expression was one of surprise, _oh no_ had he said the wrong thing?

“Oh dear! I’ve gone and said something odd haven’t I? I’m sorry!” his anxiety got the best of him and he wanted to take it back. He fretted and pulled on his scarf so hard he nearly choked himself.

“Muddler, no. I’d like to know, what’s more beautiful?” Joxter’s voice was soft and his face was obscured by his hat again. The darn thing.

Muddler loosened his scarf and placed his paws onto his lap trying to slow his heartbeat.  
“Well… That is to say!! … I mean….”

Joxter scooted closer and grabbed Muddler’s paws into his own.

“I feel as if I should cry Joxter, I… I feel..I’m very fond of you, you know.”

Before they both realised it they were leaning in meeting each other at the lips, Joxter’s hat was removed again and he purred into the kiss. They broke apart and looked away from one another letting go of each others paws smiling to themselves.

Joxter stood up and turned to walk away, not just to hide his reddened face mind you but because there wasn’t more to say after he’d finally say what he wanted to.  
“..I’m fond of you too.”

Muddler watched him walk away, his face was warm but his heart warmer.

He grabbed out that light blue button again, climbed back into his coffee tin and held it close.

 

 

 


End file.
